Be with you,forever A Kisshu and Ichigo love story
by sushiichigo
Summary: It's been 3 years after Deep Blue was defeated, but Aoyuma didn't make it. Kisshu,Pai and Taruto went back to restore their planet and became hero's. The mews continued what they did before. Protect the earth. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Some things never change

** Hey evryone! Thanks for showing interest in my story, I apriciate it! I hope it's not that boring, but I try to do my best for all of you! I really hope you all like it and respond, and all that good stuff. I will make a second chapter if anyone reads this and likes it :) Well, enjoy the story!(I'm sorry for his fans, but Aoyuma-kun doesn't make it in the battle with Deep Blue, so it's not that Ichigo cheats on him or anything.) Lots 'o love ~sushiichigo~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters!**

Aoyuma-kun...no...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO! In her dream, Ichigo was crying in her pink dress, with her red gloves and kawaii boots. She was crying again, about his death. She misses him so woke up, still tired,sweaty,a little bit crying and had a feeling that something weird was gonna happen that day. She got out of bed and went to take a shower. When she was brushing her teeth,short after the shower, she heard a stange noise coming from downstairs. 'Oh geez, Dad's acting weird again,isn't he?' she tought.

When she got back to her room, her phone rang, and when she looked, she saw it was Moe calling. 'Hai', said Ichigo 'Ichigo! Did you forget that you promised me to go shopping today?! Because I'm waiting at the train station and you're nowhere to be seen!' Moe screamed. Ichigo faceplanted with her hand, right, she did forget.'I'm really sorry Moe, I'll be there as soon as I can!', Ichigo said. 'You'd better be here in half-an-hour straight, you baka!', Moe said, hanging up. Ichigo sighed,she put her clothes on and went downstairs, where she met her mom and dad,cleaning the floor.

'Uhm, what happened here?' Ichigo asked. 'Well..' her mother began 'I broke two plates, Ichigo' her dad finished the sentance for his wife. 'You should watch out better dad, but nevermind that, I'm having breakfast and then I'm going to the trainstation. I forgot that I promised Moe I'd meet her.' Ichigo replied. 'Hey, Ichigo! Wait a second! I tought you were going with us today!' her dad screamed, like she comitted a crime. 'Oh, just let her go,she doesn't have to.' Ichigo's mom saved her. 'But,but, Sakura!'her dad tried. Ichigo's mom looked angry at her husband now. 'She...needs to take her breakfast on the go! And and...' he looked at his wife making a gesture 'I'll pay evrything..' he looked bummed,but his wife seemed more happy now. 'Wow, thanks dad!'Ichigo said. 'Yeah, it's nothing, I guess...' his voice faded away. 'Okay then. I'll see you both later, then!'

Shortly after that, she arrived at the train station and met Moe there. 'Hey! You decided to show up?' Moe asked. 'Yes Moe, I'm sorry I forgot. I brought lunch,tough' Ichigo replied tired. 'Hmmm... fine then, let's go already, I don't wanna be late!' Moe suggested happlily. 'Why do you forgive me so easily?' Ichigo asked. 'Well, Ichigo, you know what they say; Some things never change.' Moe said.

At that same time, Kisshu was thinking about Ichigo and how she'd look now, when Taruto came in. 'Hey, Kish. What are you up to,hm?' Kisshu would not hear him, he was too busy thinking about his koneko-chan, the girl he had loved since the day he met her. 'Oh, Ichigo' he wishpered. 'What did you say?' Taruto interupted 'and why are you not replying to me?' 'Hmmm?'Kisshu replied like he didn't hear him 'What are you talking about?' 'Ugh! Kish! You never listen to me, you might be the leader, but that doesnt mean that..-' Taruto yelled, while Pai came in 'Why are you screaming, Tart?' he asked.

'Is it for a good reaon at all? I'm busy resceaching, you know..' he said really unbearable. 'Oh, well, aren't you busy again? Oh, I wonder what your rescearch is about THIS time!' Taruto reacted. 'Hey, guys, don't fight if there is no good reason. It's really stupid when that happens. Especially when it's you two.' Kisshu said. 'Oh, so now you hear me?' Taruto started 'You know what, I don't even wanna hear it anymore. Anything new, Pai?' Kisshu replied. 'Well, I just came here to tell Tart that he should talk more softly and that the earth is danger again.' Pai said.

'The..earth?' Kisshu asked. 'Correct.' Pai said. 'So that means I get to see Pudding?' Taruto asked happily 'Probably, but it will be dangerous, and we'll have to take 3 of our best warriors.'Pai said. Kisshu didn't need to hear anymore, he already decided when Pai said earth. 'Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get ready for the trip!' said Kisshu happy, with some sparkles in his eyes. 'Well, I guess we don't need to wait for anything now, and just make preperations for the trip. Oh, and inform Keiichiro about it.'Pai replied. 'Well, I'm sold, let's just go start,then!' Taruto said. 'I agree.' Kisshu said 'let's go at the soonest opportunity.'

'One strawberry shortcake please.' a costumer asked to Ichigo 'Hai! Coming up!' Ichigo replied. She went to the kitchen and asked for the cake. A minute or so later, Ichigo walked to table 4 with a strawberry shortcake on a plate. 'Here you go, ma'am! One strawberry shortcake! I hope you enjoy the fresh baked cake!' she said peppy. When she was walking to another table for an order, she passed Mint, drinking her tea and not working, as always. 'Hey Mint?' Ichigo asked. 'Yes?' Mint said like there was nothing wrong. 'You know that you can put that cup of tea aside and help us out, right?' Ichigo replied. 'Oh, but I am doing my work, I mean, someone needs to test the tea if it's good or not. It's a hard job, if you get the wrong tea, you know.' Mint said. 'Mint, you know that's not what I mean by helping out. I know you do.' Ichigo said. 'Well if so, I'll just be here, so come whenever there is a Chimera Animal.' Mint said. Ichigo looked angry, but then Lettuce came to help 'I took care of your orders, Ichigo, just leave Mint to what she's doing.' she said nicely, as always. Then, Keiichiro came into the café. 'Ladies and gentlemen,may I have your attention? I'm terribly sorry, but the shop is gonna close early today.' he said.

People started finishing their cakes faster and in 5 minutes, the whole café was empty. 'Evryone come to the basement, please.' Keiichiro said. In a few minutes, evryone, including Zakuro, were in the basement. 'I got a message from Pai, they are coming to earth, and they will arrive tonight. I want you girls to prepare the rooms upstairs, as they will come with 6 persons, so that will be easy, for the space that we have upstairs in the rooms.' Keiichiro explained. 'Do you mean... that the aliens are coming? Pai, Taruto and...Kisshu?' Ichigo asked. 'Correct' Ryo replied. 'No problems, right?' 'No not at all!' Pudding said exited. 'That means I get to finally see Taru-Taru again! I'm so exited!' Now, Pudding was jumping all over the place, saying that she was gonna see Taru-Taru again. While Lettuce was thinking about Pai and how much she loved him and wanted to see him after he left. 'This isn't good' Ichigo tought. 'I realised something in the time Kisshu was gone.. I love him. I know he might have forgotten me, now that he is probably the savior of his planet. I love him.' Ichigo sighed as soon as she was done thinking. 'Now, Tokyo Mew Mew, go make the rooms for our guests, we have a short amount of time, you know?' Ryo interupted evryone. 'Hai!' evryone said.

About and hour later, evyone was almost finished with the rooms. The girls made little groups for the rooms. Mint wanted to team with Zakuro really badly, but she said she'd rather do it alone. So Zakuro did one room, Mint and Pudding the other and Ichigo and Lettuce the last room. When evryone was done, they gathered in the café again, and changed to their normal clothes again. Then, when evryone was ready, they went outside to wait for the aliens to arrive. 'Oh geez, I know this isn't gonna end well, I bet one of the other aliens is a super handsome girl, that Kisshu loves, I just know it.' Ichigo tought. Then, after 15 minutes of waiting, they saw the spaceship in the distance, it was approaching them in lots of speed. Ichigo gulped. 'Yaaay! they're finally here!' Pudding said happily. Then, in only seconds, the spaceship landed infront of them. Ichigo was really nervous, while Pudding was still being happy and running all over the place. Then, the doors of the spaceship opened and ther came smoke out of the door...

**Well, that's my first chapter, I'm sorry it's much more of an intro, and nothing really special happend. But I try to do my best for you all! :) If someone would actually read this, I would be more than happy to write the second chapter, that will be more interesting, I promise! **

**Well, stay good until then!**

**~sushiichigo~**


	2. Chapter 2: I'll protect you

**Hey Everyone! I'm back again with the second chapter! Thank you to MewMewWings, Kori-Luna-Rose16 and my mother for liking my story, responding that it's good and all those good things. A big thank you. I love you all, and because of you, I'm writing the second chapter only 1 day after I did Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy this one as well!**

**Lots 'o love**

**~sushiichigo~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters!(exept Hiroshi,Kazuki and Akemi, I made them up.)**

There he was, Kisshu, the boy that Ichigo had loved for so long after he left. The smoke faded away, and the other figures in the spaceship became clear. Everyone saw them, Taruto, Pai, Kisshu and their soldiers. 'Been a while, koneko-chan!' Kisshu said. 'Taru-taru! Come out of there!' Pudding said happy.

After that, everyone came out of the ship, and everyone looked at the soldiers. One of the soldiers was a pale-looking alien, with blonde hair and long legs, he looked like he never ate anything. The second one was an alien with a brownish skin tone and he had short red colored hair. The last one was a very good-looking girl, with long black hair, in the same style as Zakuro has her hair. She was tall, skinny and she had a face that looked nice. You could say that she was hot. What also was about them, they all wore the same uniform. 'Let me introduce them.' Pai said.

'These are Hiroshi, Kazuki and Akemi.' Hiroshi and Kazuki said hi to everyone but Akemi only nodded. 'She doesn't really like us.' Ichigo thought. Taruto walked to Pudding and she started talking about everything that happened since he left. Pai walked over to Keiichiro and Ryo and talked about how long they were going to stay and things like that. Kisshu walked over to Ichigo and said: 'Hey, you haven't forgotten about me, did you, koneko-chan?' 'Ah, uh, I, uhm…' Ichigo responded. Kisshu grinned. 'Forgot my name?' he said mockingly. 'No. I know your name is Kisshu. And I still know how you like to tease me.' Ichigo said, making Kisshu's grin disappear.

About 5 minutes later, everyone was upstairs. The aliens decided who were sharing rooms.

'How about we share a room, Kisshu?' Akemi asked kind. 'No, I already promised Tart I'd share a room with him. We will stay in the last room.' Kisshu responded. 'That's the room Lettuce and I did.' Ichigo thought.

When everyone decided, they all came down to the café to eat some cake. The aliens thought it was real good, only Akemi didn't say anything. She just looked furiously at Ichigo and, when Kisshu saw it, he looked mad at Akemi. 'Maybe he still loves me after all.' Ichigo thought. After they were done, Ichigo and Zakuro cleaned the tables, while Lettuce and Pudding washed the dishes. When Ichigo was done, she went upstairs to check if everything was okay. She bumped upon Akemi. 'Sorry!' Ichigo said.

'Don't touch me, I don't want anything to do with you, I don't like you as everyone else does. Better said; I hate you.' Akemi spat. 'How can you say that? You barely even know me!' Ichigo said. 'Oh, I know everything about you, more then you think. Kisshu talks about you a lot. Too much, if you ask me. You are just a simple earthling. Nothing special, I am more special then you.' Akemi spat.

'Really? You know EVERYTHING about me? Oh, no I think you don't.' Ichigo said furiously. That made Akemi angry 'How do you feel without your dear Aoyuma-kun? I know more then you think. I could even name your parents.' Akemi took her dagger. 'Don't you dare call him that! My life is none of your business!' Ichigo said furious.

Akemi looked angry at her, then she stabbed her in the arm. Ichigo started bleeding heavily and made a sound that was almost like a scream. 'That'll teach you, you stupid girl.' If Kisshu hadn't come out of his room at that exact same moment, Akemi could've gotten away with no problems. He took his Dragon Swords and charged at Akemi, hitting her in the shoulder. Akemi fell on the floor, and started bleeding 'Keep your hands off of Ichigo! Or you'll feel my anger. And you'll regret it!' Kisshu screamed. Akemi looked at Ichigo once more and then she teleported.

Kisshu ran to Ichigo. 'Ichigo! Are you alright? Should I take you to Ryo?' 'I'm…okay. I…I can walk to Ryo myself, but thanks anyway Kissh…' Ichigo fainted.

When she woke up, she lay in a bed, but didn't know where. What she did know, is that everyone except Akemi was standing at the bed. 'Ichigo! Are you alright?' Keiichiro asked.

'Uhhm.. I.. I'm.. fine…just tired.' Ichigo said softly. 'Are you quite sure about that?' Lettuce asked. 'Yeah, I'm…fine. I just wanna rest, I guess.' Ichigo said. 'Okay then, we'll leave so you can rest.' Zakuro said. Kisshu bowed over to her and whispered: 'I'll protect you, I won't let her hurt you anymore. I love you.' 'Thanks.' Ichigo whispered back.

**Okay everyone! I have to say that this was the second chapter already! I'm sorry that the beginning was a little too much of description. But you know, it gets better now, doesn't it? The story gets a little action in it! I'm also typing this on word, so I don't know if it's shorter then chapter 1, but if it is, I'm sorry! I tried really hard to come with ideas but… yeah. Hope you can't wait for the next chapter! If you like it, tell your friends, your grandma and that squirrel outside!**

**Stay good and until next time!**

**~sushiichigo~**


	3. Chapter 3: Woah, déjà vu

**Hey everyone! Welcome back to already Chapter 3! This chapter is going to be a little calmly, it's gonna be more about love then about a fight between girls.(don't worry you brats, there will be chapters about that ;) Just gonna be a nice, happy chapter. Hope you enjoy, as always! :D I 'd like it if you'd follow me and stuff. I have free from school today, I'm gonna write the whole chapter.**

**Lots 'o love**

**~sushiichigo~**

When Ichigo woke up again, she was in her own bed at home. Was it just all a dream? Or did Kisshu really promise to protect her? She got out of bed to take a shower, when she heard a scream from downstairs. 'Woah, déjà vu.' Ichigo said softly. When she was brushing her teeth, she heard her phone rang. When she was done brushing her teeth, she went to check who called. She tought it would be Moe, but to her surprise, it was Miwa. Ichigo didn't pick the phone up in time, so Miwa left a message. 'Ichigo! It's time for school and you're not here to come get me! Where the hell are you? Overslept? Get over here fast because class is going to start in half-an-hour!' Ichigo facepalmed hear head on the desk. School! She totally forgot! When she came downstairs, her mom was cleaning the floor. 'Dad's probably at work by now.' Ichigo tought. 'Hey Ichigo? Don't you have school today?' her mom asked. 'Uhm, yeah, I forgot, so I'm going now.' Ichigo replied. 'Well then, I've made you some lunch, sweetie.' her mom said kind. 'Oh, uh, thanks mom!' Ichigo said 'Bye!' 'Bye sweetie.' her mom said.

After school, Ichigo ran to the park. When she arrived at the café, Mint said: 'Ichigo, you're 3 minutes late! I hope you have a good reason for that.' 'Yeah well, I overslept today, and I had to stay longer after school.' Ichigo said, trying not to be mad at Mint. She went upstairs to change, but she bumped into Kisshu in the hallway. 'Hey, koneko-chan.' Kisshu said, mockingly as always. 'Hi Kisshu.' Ichigo replied. 'I'm just gonna change, I've got to work.' 'Oh, can I talk to you when you're done working?' Kisshu asked. 'Y..Yeah, sure!' Ichigo said surprised. She ran to the dressing room and changed into her work uniform. When she came downstairs, Pudding seemed extra happy, she couldn't stop smiling. 'What makes you so happy, Pudding?' Ichigo asked. 'Well, because Taru-Taru is here now, I can play with him after work. And I'm sure I'm gonna have a great time!' Pudding said exited.

* * *

After work, the girls were cleaning the café and wiping the tables, when Hiroshi and Kazuki came down. 'Hey, how's everyone doing?' Hiroshi said. 'Oh, were just, cleaning the café.' Lettuce said. 'We got a message from Ryo, he said that we should tell you that we were going to a beach tomorrow.' Kazuki said. 'To the beach? No offence, but what if anyone sees you all?' Lettuce asked. 'Ryo said that we were going to a beach where few people go. And it doesn't really have the best view, so the chance is really tiny.' Hiroshi said. 'That sounds fun! I hope we get to eat scary food!' Pudding said. 'Scary food? No thank you, Pudding.' Mint said. After that, Hiroshi and Kazuki left. The girls were almost done cleaning the café. They were having small talk. When Lettuce started about Pai, everyone was done and left.

Ichigo went upstairs to change into her normal clothes again, when she remembered that she was gonna talk with Kisshu. Ichigo gulped. 'I hope it won't get akward.' she thought. 'If you're looking for Kisshu, he said he was gonna wait for you there.' Pai said, as he went up the stairs. 'He said he wants some cake.' 'Ah, uhm, okay, thanks Pai!' ichigo said. 'It's nothing.' he replied.

When Ichigo came down, Kisshu was sitting nonchalant on a chair. 'You're late, koneko-chan.' he said mockingly. 'Don't even bring that up.' Ichigo said. 'Did Pai tell you what I told him to tell?' he asked. 'Yes, but there's lot's of cakes here, wich one would you like?' Ichigo said. 'You choose for me, neko-chan' Kisshu said. 'I'll get you a cheesecake with strawberry sauce.' Ichigo said. 'Sounds lovely.' Kisshu said.

Ichigo went into the kitchen to get the cake and, by her surprise, she saw Pudding. 'Hey Pudding, I thought you were going to play with Taruto taday?' Ichigo asked. 'I will, but I wanted to give him some cake before we play!' Pudding said exited. 'Oh, okay, I'm getting some cheesecake for Kisshu.' Ichigo said. 'Oooh, Ichigo, are you trying to tell me something?' Pudding said mysteriously. Ichigo started to blush. 'No..o..of course not! \(^_^)/' Ichigo studdered.

About a minute or so later, she was sitting on the opposite chair at the table where Kisshu was sitting, as she watched him eating the cheesecake. 'That was really good, koneko-chan.' he said when he was finished. 'Ah, well, it's nothing.' Ichigo said. 'So, what did you wanna talk about?' she asked. 'Oh, right. I wanted to ask you how you were feeling, just talk about Akemi and anything you'd like.' Kisshu said. 'Okay.' Ichigo said. 'Well, I'm just a little bit tired, I guess, but otherwise I feel fine.' 'Don't you have a big cut in your arm?' Kisshu asked. 'I don't really want to look at my arm, exept if it's very important.' Ichigo said. 'Okay, now, let's talk about Akemi.' Kisshu said. 'Uhm,right.' Ichigo said. 'What about her?' 'Well..' Kisshu started 'as you might have already seen, she's very spicy type, and you don't really wanna see her on her worst. I mean it, what she did to you, was something she'd do every day on our planet. She doesn't really like competition. Especially when it's another girl.' 'But why does she HATE me? What did I do to her?' Ichigo asked. 'You? No, you did nothing. I did.' Kisshu said. 'Now that you say it, she did say that you talk about me a lot. But I know why you do.' Ichigo said and she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

The next day, Ichigo woke up and grabbed her bag. She was very happy that she got to go to the beach, and it was nice weather, so she has a good reason for swimming all day. She was a little worried, though. She loved Kisshu, but she didn't want any akward moments that day. And she didn't want that the enemy'd show up. She didn't want Kisshu to get in danger for her.

When she came downstairs, her father and mother seemed that they were waiting for her a long time. 'Uhm? Is there something wrong?' Ichigo asked. 'No, nothing. We were just curious when you're ready to go.' her mother replied. 'Oh, well, I guess I'll be leaving after breakfast.' Ichigo said. 'You're? Gonna... leave alone... after breakfast?' Ichigo's dad said, trying to be calm, but failed. 'Where do you think YOU are going, Ichigo?' her dad yelled. 'I told you I was going to the beach today, dad.' Ichigo said. 'I told you I wouldn't have time to go with you, so there's no reason to yel.' 'Ichigo! I demand you are coming with us today!' Ichigo's father screamed. 'Oh, let her go already, she's still young.' Ichigo's mom finally said. 'Thanks, mom.' Ichigo said.

* * *

When Ichigo arrived at Café Mew Mew, everyone was there, exept Pudding. 'I wonder where Pudding is..' Taruto said. Just when he said that, Pudding came in. '-pant- Sorry I'm late!' She said. 'It's okay, we were just talking a bit, don't worry about it.' Lettuce said. 'I guess we'll be leaving now?' and she looked at Keiichiro. 'Ah, yes, now that everyone is here, we can leave.'

About an hour later, they were at the beach. And, as Hiroshi and Kazuki said, there was nobody else. Zakuro had taken 3 chairs with her, so she, Mint and someone else could lie in the sun. Mint was exited because the chair was Zakuro's, but she just nodded. 'Well' Ichigo said. 'I'm going to swim. Are you coming with me, Lettuce?' 'Me? Uhm, Ichigo? Did you forget that uhm...' Lettuce said. 'You know what, nevermind, let's go.' 'We'll go with you girls, won't we, Taru-Taru?' Pudding said. 'Don't call me that. But yeah, but uhm..' Taruto said and he wishpered something into Pudding's ear. 'Oh! Of course, Taru-Taru! We'll take care of that' Pudding replied, while she winked.

While Ichigo, Lettuce, Pudding and Taruto were in the water, Kisshu was just overthinking something. Did Ichigo really kiss him yesterday? Although it was only on his cheek, he couldn't get over it. He was getting mad about it. Pai saw it, but he didn't say anything about it. He took some kind of book with him, but it was more like a computer and he 'read' it.

Meanwhile, Zakuro and Mint were just on the chairs in the sun, but the sun was fading a little, so they took off their sunglasses to see. 'Ugh, looks like it's going to rain after all.' Mint said plaintively. 'I guess we should tell the others, I saw a tent big enough for us to all fit in, it should be enough to stay there when it's raining.' Zakuro said. 'Let's just go.'

* * *

'Hey! Ichigo!' Ryo said. 'It's gonna rain, so get out of the water, we've got your towels.' 'And make it quick, will you?' he said. 'Ugh! You could ask it more nicely, you know?' Ichigo said. And then, she spreaded the word to Lettuce, Pudding and Taruto and they got out of the water just when it started to rain. 'Oh, this is just great. I don't want to get wet from the rain ~Nyaa!' Ichigo said.

A minute or so later, they were all in the tent that Zakuro talked about. It was pretty spacious, but also stale. 'I hope the storm ends soon. It's so wet everywhere!' Mint complained. 'You should be happy you have a place to hide for the rain, or else you'd be wetter than the sea itsself!' Pudding said. 'You've got nothing to complain!' 'I think Pudding's right.' Ichigo said, not knowing that Kisshu was staring at her. 'Ichigo, what happened?' he mumbled.

Kisshu was still in his thoughts, when Ichigo walked to him. 'Say, what are you thinking about?' she said. 'Hmm?' 'Oh, it's nothing...' he replied. 'Are you sure? You don't seem so well, Kisshu.' Ichigo said worried. 'Uhm, okay then, I'll tell you. But just because it's you, koneko-chan.' Kisshu said. 'I'm thinking about yesterday. About...the kiss you gave on my cheek...' his voice faded away. 'Well, if you wanna know why it wasn't on your lips, then..' Ichigo said. 'I guess I'll show you, but when you see it, kiss me right back, okay?'

Ichigo kissed Kisshu full on the lips. Kisshu seemed to enjoy that he finally got his kiss back, but Ichigo looked a little worried. Ichigo turned into a cat, just because there was another villain somewhere and it was looking for her. When she was on the ground, Kisshu seemed surprised, but he didn't laugh or say anything. He tooks Ichigo from the floor and looked at her for a while, not knowing that Ichigo was still herself, but she only was a cat. She gave him a look that said: 'I'm aware that you are staring at me, you know.' Then Kisshu bended over and kissed her on lips, not caring about the cat hairs that would follow.

When Ichigo was human again, Kisshu hugged her tightly and said: 'You looked really kawaii with the little bell in your tail, koneko-chan.' Ichigo hugged him back and wishpered: 'Thanks, I can kiss you full on the lips now, but promise me you'll kiss me right back, every signle time.' 'I will, I promise that, just as I promised to protect you, always.' Kisshu wishpered.

What they didn't know was, while they were talking and wishpering, everyone was looking at them, very surprised. 'Do they even notice that we are looking at them?' Lettuce wishpered to Pudding. 'No, but I think we shouldn't disturb then in... whatever they are doing.' Pudding wishpered back. Just when Pudding said that, the rain stopped and Kisshu and Ichigo finally noticed that everyone was looking at them. 'What's so interesting?' Kisshu asked. 'No..nothing..' everyone said.

* * *

When they were on their ride home, Kisshu and Ichigo sat next to eachother, while everyone was wishpering to eachother about them, but they didn't say anything about it. 'Say, Ichigo, are you tired?' Kisshu wishpered. 'Uhm, maybe a little. I didn't get many sleep yesterday.' Ichigo wishpered back. 'You can sleep now if you want, I'll hold you.' Kisshu said, and that got Ichigo by surprise. 'Ah, uh... Yeah, sure.' Ichigo studdered.

While Ichigo fell asleep, Lettuce was writing a poem to Pai in the notebook she brought with her. She got stuck on a word, though. She was mumbleing some really crazy things, but no one knew that she was writing a poem for Pai. In fact, everyone thought that she was doing her homework.

* * *

When they got back, everyone was really tired from that day, but it was loads of fun, they could agree on that. 'Well, I'm not staying here any longer, I'm going home.' Mint said, like she just had to clean the whole café. Everyone was gone in 15 minutes, exept Ichigo, she stayed to talk a bit with Kisshu in his room, since Tsrt was in the grass outside the café. 'Remember when I said I was hungry for more a long time ago?' Kisshu asked. 'Uhm, yeah, I remember.' Ichigo replied. 'Well I feel like my hunger is almost quenched. I just need one more thing.' Kisshu hinted. 'You know what to do, right?' Ichigo asked. 'Yes, I payed attention.' Kisshu said. 'Okay then.' Ichigo said and she bended over...

**Okay everyone! I finally posted the third chapter! Yaay! I'm sorry it took me so long, but I didn't have lot's of inspiration and I was busy with school. I couldn't stop writing before I hit 2,000 words, or else I wouldn't let myself stop. The ending isn't much of a cliffhanger, but oh well! Tell your friends, grandpa and your neighbor's dog!**

**Lot's 'o love and until next time!**

**~sushiichigo~ **


	4. Chapter 4: 3 Theories

**Hey everyone. It's sushiichigo. Welcome back. Today I'm writing chapter 4. Okay okay but all serious now; How are you all doing? You probably were asking yourself: When is she gonna post a mew(sorry, couldn't resist :p) chapter? Well my friends, the answer is NOW! I hope you enjoy this one as well. I am writing this chapter and I won't be posting a new chapter until next week. (I am going on vacation and there is no working internet :L) I listen to My Sweetheart when I write my chapters. (Note to self: Find a 10 hour video XD)**

**Lot's 'o love**

**~sushiichigo~**

* * *

The next day, in the café, Ichigo was thinking about what happened yesterday. They kissed. Kisshu knew about the whole cat thing. He wanted her to sleep on his lap. 'How did this happen?' Ichigo mumbled. 'Hey Ichigo. You know you should work instead of slacking.' Mint said, who was drinking her tea. 'I'm not the only one who is slacking, Mint. Drinking tea is not your job.' Ichigo said. 'Oh, but somebody has to test the tea if it's good. Do you know how hard it is if you get the wrong tea? You should be thanking me.' Mint said. 'Okay Mint, that's enough!' Ichigo said while she was getting an order and she shoved it into Mint's hands. 'You go deliver that to table 7 right now, and I don't want to hear any complaining! You are not here to drink tea, all right?!' Ichigo yelled, but it was too busy in the café for all the people to hear it. 'Geez, what's with the commanding?' Mint said. Ichigo was furious and slapped Mint. Then, she walked upstairs.

At that moment, Kisshu was just in his room, looking outside, when he heard someone go up the stairs. He went to take a look, and he was surprised it was Ichigo. 'What's wrong, koneko-chan?' He asked worried.

5 minutes later, they were in Kisshu's room. Ichigo told him everything and she was sitting on the bed. Kisshu thought of a pun to make her feel better. 'Oh, so you liked the kiss that time?' He said mockingly. 'Don't even.' Ichigo said. 'Okay, I'm sorry. But what's the big deal? We kissed multiple times.' He said. 'Yes, but the first time you kissed me I was upset for days. Until that day at the zoo with...' Ichigo's voice faded, and started crying.

At that moment, Kisshu was getting upset. She was still thinking about that boy? She had him now, and always had, and yet... 'Don't cry, Ichigo, that face doesn't suit you.' He said at last, as he sat next to her on the bed. 'If it makes you feel any better, the first time I kissed you was my first kiss, too. And.. you are mine, I am yours.'

* * *

When the day of work was over, Ichigo didn't talk to Mint. In fact, she didn't talk to anyone. She had a really bad day, and just wanted to go home, but she could talk to Kisshu, so it wasn't that bad. When she was done cleaning everything and going up the stairs ,though, the day was complete. There she was, Akemi, and she didn't look happy.

'Well, well, look who decided to show up.' Akemi said. 'Miss me?' 'Yes, I was sooo worried about you, Akemi-chan.' Ichigo replied lightly. Akemi came close to her, grabbed her arm and teleported somewhere. Ichigo closed her eyes, as if it was just a dream.

When Ichigo opened her eyes she knew it wasn't a dream, she was is a room, sitting on a chair. Infront of her was a big sceen, and behind her a projector. 'I'll make you pay for being sarcastic to me. And for having Kisshu watch me whenever I'm around.' It was Akemi's voice. 'And how are you going to do that? I'm not afraid of you!' Ichigo said. 'No, of course you're not afraid of me. I'm going to show you how much you've hurt Kisshu, and you never realised or said thank you. He'd get himself killed for you, and that's just insane.' Akemi said, and she snapped her fingers.

The screen turned on, and the projector started showing a compilation of all the moments that Kisshu risked his life for Ichigo. At the beginning, it was'nt too bad, but during the end, Ichigo almost cried. 'See? You've hurt him really badly, and never even said thank you, because you were too busy with your dear Aoyuma-kun.' Akemi said. Ichigo was getting furious. 'I told you not to call him that! You think that he's just nothing, but he's everything for me!' Ichigo yelled. 'Oh, but if he's everything for you, why would you kiss Kisshu? Never mind, I already know; You were lonely.' Akemi said. 'If your Aoyuma-kun was alive, you'd never pay attention to Kisshu. He would just be an annoying guy to you, wouldn't he?' Akemi grinned. 'I SAID STOP CALLING HIM THAT!' Ichigo yelled, Akemi seemed satisfied.

'Listen up, Akemi! You are just doing this because you love Kisshu, but you can't force love. I mean, you get rid of me, and then what? Kisshu'll hate you for killing me! He'll never fall in love with you!' Ichigo said. Akemi got mad, walked to Ichigo and slapped her. 'Listen up, you spoiled little brat. All that I'm trying to say is: You've hurt Kisshu ever since he met you, you're no good for him. Forget about him and go back to crying all night about your Aoyuma-kun.'

That was all Ichigo could take, did she really hurt Kisshu that bad? Was it better for her to just forget about him? 'No, you're wrong.' Ichigo said softly, but strong. Akemi looked surpised. 'What?' 'You're wrong. I loved Kisshu all that time, I just couldn't realise that with Aoyuma-kun with me. Now that he's...gone, I realise that I love him. So Akemi, give up on him yourself. He'll never like anyone better than me.' Ichigo said. 'Now, teleport me back or do I have to make you?' Akemi listened to what she said carefully, and when Ichigo said all that, all she did was laughing. 'Fine, I'll make you.' Ichigo said. MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHO- Akemi slapped her unconcious.

* * *

When she woke up, Ichigo was in her bed, in her own room. At first, she thought it was just another bad dream, but when she looked on the nightstand next to her bed, she felt even worse than after that day of work. There was a note from Akemi on the nightstand. Here's what it said: "_Hurt him_ _1__ more time and you'll be dead. I'll be with him in the next few days." _

Ichigo looked on the timer on her nightstand; 0:36. 'I probably need to go to sleep.' Ichigo thought. She had lots of questions inside her head: 'How would Kisshu be doing? Where would Akemi be? How did I get home? Akemi could have teleported me back, but how could she get me in my house?'. She started thinking about possibilities, how crazy they might've been.

When it was 0:45, she had 3 theories in her head. 1. Akemi teleported her, took Ichigo to her house, morphed into Lettuce(or any other mew) and got Ichigo home. Then, when Ichigo's parents left the room, she left the note. 2. Akemi teleported her back, took Ichigo back to her house, knocked Ichigo's parents out, went into Ichigo's room and put her in bed. She waited until Ichigo's parents woke up and went to Ichigo, waited until they left, and put the note on the nightstand. 3. She teleported Ichigo back, left her in the grass in the park or something. Someone would've found her, Pudding and Taruto, for example. Brought her back to the café and then they brought her home. When everyone was out of Ichigo's room, Akemi left the note on her nightstand and went back to...where she was.

* * *

The next morning, Ichigo was happy that it was saturday. She needed to work at the café, though, and she got a little scared of Akemi, so she hoped she wouldn't be there.

When she arrived at the café, everyone seemed to have waited on her. She heard things like 'Are you feeling alright, Ichigo?' 'Would you like some cake, Ichigo?' 'Do you wanna wait one of my tables, Ichigo?' But she just replied: 'I'm fine, thanks.'

That day, she just worked like she normally did, but she didn't talk with anyone, exept the costumers. When the day was finally over, Ichigo walked up the stairs, not thinking about Akemi. But of course, she couldn't get a break, and Akemi was in the hallway, leaning on the walls. She looked at Ichigo the whole time when she was standing in the hallway, and stopped when she entered the changing room.

Ichigo didn't want to speak to Kisshu that day, but she ran into him, anyways. 'Ichigo, are you sure you're feeling alright? I'd say you look kinda pale but that's normal for me. ;D' Kisshu said. 'Ah, yes, I'm feeling fine, I'm just tired.' she replied, and she wanted to walk away, but Kisshu grabbed her arm. 'I know there's something wrong. Tell me.' Kisshu said, as he turned Ichigo around. Ichigo searched around the hallway for Akemi, but she was gone, when she was sure, she hugged Kisshu. 'Tell me what's wrong, koneko-chan.' Kisshu wishpered in Ichigo's ear.

'There...there's nothing wrong, Kisshu. I'm just going home, I've got homework.' Ichigo said. Kisshu didn't like that, but he thought this was the perfect moment for a kiss. He bowed over and gave Ichigo a kiss. Ichigo thought this would happen, but she was surprised nontheless. Kisshu forgot about the transformation and Ichigo turned into a cat. 'Nyaa! Meow!' Ichigo said. 'Oops, I forgot about that. Hmmm, I guess you're my neko-chan after all.' Kisshu said. Ichigo gave him a 'just kiss me already' look, and so he did. Ichigo turned back. 'I'm going home.' she said.

* * *

When she was walking out of the park, she was thinking about the past 2 days. Did Akemi really mean that she was gonna kill her? Not that she was worried, though, she had been threatened to get killed lots of times, even by Kisshu. Would Mint still be angry, or would she have already forgotten? Who found her and brought her back to her house?

Then, when she was almost out of the park, she got hit by a big sort of explosion and fell on the grass. She felt someone grabbing her, lifting her up. She thought it would be Akemi, but it was someone she'd never seen before. He had a very dark attitude, and didn't seem very friendly.

Then, at the moment she'd almost be unconcious, she heard a scream. She'd know that scream for 3 years. It was Kisshu's scream. 'It's over, I've hurt him too much now, I don't deserve him.' Ichigo thought. She heard Kisshu scream her name, and she fell on the ground...

* * *

**And that was already Chapter 4! It's getting interesting, isn't it? I want to ask you all something I want to try it, but just leave a review to tell me. I want to put a little bit of Dren in the story, so sometimes, I will write 'kitty-cat' instead of 'koneko-chan', and make some girly Dren jokes in there. Just tell me what you think as a review. Also, I said in the beginning that I wouldnt post a new chapter in a week, cause I'm going on vacation. I want to try and write a chapter and post it the day I'm going but that's tomorrow already, so I don't know yet. Look out for Chapter 5 and I hope you all have a super sweet week. Also, I'd like it if you'd tell your friends, uncle and the tree in your garden.**

**Lot's 'O love and until next time!**

**~Sushiichigo~**


End file.
